


Kitsunegari - Fuchsjagd

by Yamato



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamato/pseuds/Yamato
Summary: „Wenn Ihr mir ohnehin in den Kopf blickt, wisst Ihr doch, was passiert ist“, fauchte Hux. „Ja, ich habe dem Widerstand Informationen gegeben und ja, ich wollte, dass sie den Imperator vor uns finden. Ich hatte darauf gehofft, dass sie sich gegenseitig bekämpfen, vielleicht sogar gegenseitig auslöschen. Die Schrottsammlerin ist eine Jedi, er ist ein Sith! Lassen wir diese überholten alten Orden doch Krieg spielen, was hat das mit uns zu tun? Wir warten im Hintergrund ab, bis es vorbei ist und holen uns dann, was noch übrig ist. Das schont unsere Ressourcen und Ihr könnt Euch endlich wieder auf das konzentrieren, was wichtig ist. Eure Herrschaft weiter auszubauen.“
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2





	Kitsunegari - Fuchsjagd

Jede Nacht, wenn Kylo Ren die Augen schließt, sieht er seinen Vater vor sich.

In manchen Nächten spricht Han Solo zu ihm, in anderen sieht er ihn nur schweigend und mit anklagendem Blick an. Manchmal befinden sie sich auf der Starkiller Basis, stehen sich auf der Brücke über dem Abgrund gegenüber. Manchmal befinden sie sich an einem völlig anderen Ort. Manches scheint unbekannt, manches vertraut. 

Aber so unterschiedlich diese Träume auch sein mögen, sie enden immer gleich. 

Die gezackte Klinge des Lichtschwertes frisst sich durch Han Solos Brust und er stürzt in die Tiefe hinunter.

In dieser Nacht beginnt der Traum an einem Ort, den er sofort erkennt. Ben ist dort, im Cockpit des Millenium Falcon, ein kleiner Ben, vielleicht drei oder vier Jahre alt. Er sitzt auf dem Schoß seines Vaters, riecht den vertrauten Geruch von Leder. Eine Hand hat er an die Steuerung gelegt, mit der anderen drückt er eifrig auf den Knöpfen herum. Sein Vater lacht und sagt irgendetwas, das im Nebel des Trugbilds verklingt. Er führt Bens kleine Hand über die Kontrollen, um einen Start zu simulieren. Ben sieht genau zu, versucht, sich die Abfolgen zu merken, die ihm so vertraut sind. 

Da erscheint Kylo Ren plötzlich hinter ihnen, zündet sein Lichtschwert, stößt es mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung durch die Brust seines Vaters und die des kleinen Ben. Fassungslos blickt er auf die dunkle Gestalt, auf das verzerrte Gesicht des sterbenden Kindes, auf den Mörder in der Maske. Wut und Schmerz brennen in seinem Geist, Ohnmacht im Angesicht des Verrats und gleißender Zorn über die Schwäche dieses nutzlosen Balgs. Es hat diesen Schmerz verdient.

_Er_ hatte diesen Schmerz verdient. 

Seine Lider flogen auf, öffneten sich in die Dunkelheit. Oft schon war er aus solchen Träumen mit einem Schrei erwacht, manchmal schlug er sogar um sich, aber dieses Mal musste er still geblieben sein. 

Einen Moment lang fühlte sich alles so unwirklich an, als wäre er immer noch in einem Traum gefangen. Kylo atmete tief ein, schob Hux‘ Rotschopf von seiner Brust und richtete sich auf. Er verspürte eine leichte Übelkeit. Fast automatisch griff er nach seinem Datapad, überflog im fahlen Licht des Geräts die neuesten Berichte. Nur Routine, nichts Außergewöhnliches darunter. Seit Pryde das Militär führte, liefen die Dinge fast wie von selbst, es war eine gute Entscheidung gewesen, ihm die Führungsposition zu geben. 

Hux schäumte zwar immer noch über seine Degradierung, aber durch Phasmas Tod hatte er die Loyalität der Sturmtruppen verloren und damit fehlte ihm die nötige Autorität für diesen Posten. Pryde war älter, erfahrener und hatte die Unterstützung der meisten anderen Generäle hinter sich. Falls Hux sich eingebildet hatte, er könne Kylo Ren manipulieren, hatte er sich gründlich getäuscht. 

Nach dem Fiasko mit Starkiller fragte sich ohnehin die halbe Führungsriege der Ersten Ordnung, warum Hux überhaupt noch am Leben war. Aber diese Entscheidung hatte Snoke getroffen.

Nein, nicht Snoke, korrigierte er sich. Palpatine.

_Ich bin jede Stimme, die du jemals gehört hast._

Kylo erhob sich und trat ans Fenster. So viele Mosaiksteine fügten sich zusammen, ergaben endlich ein Bild. Von Anfang an war es Palpatine gewesen, der ihn geführt und geleitet hatte. Palpatine hatte seine Zweifel geweckt, seine Angst genährt, seinen Zorn befeuert. Der Sith-Meister hatte vorausgesehen, dass Ben Solo einst an diesen Punkt gelangen würde, und das zu einer Zeit als Kylo Ren noch gar nicht existiert hatte. 

Und jetzt verlangte Palpatine dieselbe Tat von ihm, die Snoke schon vor einem Jahr von ihm gefordert hatte: Töte das Mädchen.

Nur, dass Kylo Ren es damals schon nicht getan hatte. Er hatte sich mit Rey gegen seinen Feind verbündet und genau das wollte er jetzt wieder tun. Gemeinsam waren sie mächtig genug, um Palpatine zu besiegen. Doch Palpatine kannte ihn, hatte ihn oft genug getestet. Es würde nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis er diesen Plan durchschaute. Zeit war also genau das, was ihnen nicht blieb.

Kylo starrte in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Er wollte nicht mehr geleitet werden, von niemandem. Das war vorbei. Letztendlich hatten sie ihn alle nur benutzt und verraten. Jetzt traf er seine Entscheidungen allein.

Rey war als Einzige ehrlich zu ihm gewesen, deshalb war er auch bereit, die Macht mit ihr zu teilen. Es machte ihn wütend, dass sie ihn abgelehnt hatte, aber er würde sie schon noch überzeugen. Sie war ebenso einsam wie er. Diese sogenannten Freunde mit denen sie sich umgab, waren nur ein billiger Ersatz. 

Konnte er es ihr verdenken? Er selbst war ja auch nicht besser. 

Kylo sammelte sich, streckte die Sinne aus. Irgendwo da draußen war sie, er spürte es deutlich. Das letzte Mal als er versucht hatte, sie zu finden, hatte sie ihn abgewehrt. Aber sie konnte nicht immer auf der Hut sein. 

Er besann sich auf die Emotionen, die sie miteinander verbanden. Die Leere, den Schmerz, die Einsamkeit. Die Erinnerungen an Zeiten und Menschen, die sie beide verloren hatten. Ihre Eltern hatten sie zurückgelassen. Die seinen hatten ihn fortgegeben.

Da war sie wieder, diese feine Spur zu ihr. Er konnte sie spüren, aber nicht verfolgen. Noch nicht. Er musste sich noch stärker konzentrieren. Sich noch weiter öffnen.

„Könnt Ihr wieder nicht schlafen, Oberster Anführer? Soll ich Euch dabei helfen, Euch zu entspannen?“ 

Die Spur verklang in seinem Geist. Hände hatten sich auf seine Schultern gelegt, zeichneten seine Muskeln nach, während sie mit sanftem Druck über seinen Rücken glitten. Nur zu oft waren diese Berührungen eine Brücke zwischen der Welt seiner Träume und der Realität gewesen. Der einzige Weg aus der Finsternis heraus.

Aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt war Hux ihm einfach nur im Weg.

„Ich will Sie hier nicht mehr sehen, General.“ Er fuhr herum, stieß Hux zu Boden ohne ihn zu berühren. Verdammt, er war so nah dran gewesen, sie zu finden. Dieses Mal hatte er keinen Widerstand gespürt. Dieses Mal hätte es funktionieren können.

Eine Welle an Wut schoss ihm entgegen, als Hux sich aufrappelte und ihn einen Augenblick lang mit blitzenden Augen anstarrte. Dieser hasserfüllte Blick war Kylo nur allzu vertraut. Wortlos wandte der General sich ab, begann seine Uniform zusammenzusuchen. Seine Bewegungen waren schnell und routiniert. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Kylo ihn nachts aus seinem Quartier warf, aber es war tatsächlich eine Weile her, dass er ihm gegenüber so die Kontrolle verloren hatte. 

Doch Hux‘ aufrichtige Wut war gerade leichter zu ertragen, als sein falsches Gesäusel. Der General interessierte sich ohnehin nur dafür wie er seinen alten Posten zurückgewinnen und Kylo Ren vom Bau einer neuen Star Killer Basis überzeugen konnte. Für Hux war er lediglich ein Mittel zum Zweck. 

Ebenso wie Hux für ihn.

Denn manchmal ist ein warmer Körper in der Dunkelheit das Einzige, was einen Menschen davon abhält, wahnsinnig zu werden.


End file.
